Pushing Boundaries
by future.mrs.vampire.13
Summary: Bella and Edward have three weeks left until their wedding. What happens when Alice intervenes and makes things a little easier for them? Lemons galore. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN--This isn't the first smut I've written, But it is the first multi-chapter Fan-Fiction story. I enjoy writing it, and if you read it review it!**

**Thanks in a million ways to my beta and co-author, magan bagan! I most definately couldn't have done this without her! She's amazing, and I love her to death! Visit her page to check out her stories, they are INCREDIBLE!**

**Thanks is also in store for Blue-Winter-Angel. I couldn't have come out of my little shell without her! She's my soul friend : ] and a fantastic author. Read her stuff or perish!**

**A big platterful of thanks goes to TheSpoiltOne. Without her, I couldn't have smutted this story up enough! She helped out more than she knows! Read her stories, they are absolutely delicious. **

**I don't own the characters of Twilight, nor anything else associated with it. I own my notebook filled with naughty ideas and silly illustrations, and a laptop in which to put those ideas to work.**

**Stephenie Meyer is the Goddess of Teenage Lust inducing books. Not to mention a few moms out there as well. We should all bow down to her amazing-ness and kiss her feet for giving us such amazing characters to make lemons about!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Ever have a day when you are so damn aroused it's not funny? Yeah I was definitely having one of those days. _Please GOD don't let Charlie come upstairs_. Edward had just left for the evening, and I was as horny as a teenage boy finding his older brothers porn collection. I felt the heat creep up my cheeks as the thought crossed my mind.

Today had been simple enough, Edward had come over to "hang out" around noon, and Charlie was still away at work. We had watched a movie together, and ended up in each other's arms. More engrossed in the each other than the movie. What was it called again? Hah.

It started innocently enough, as usual. Me, lying in front of Edward on the couch, and him tracing lazy circles around on my side, occasionally placing soft cold kisses on my hair or my neck. Whispering in my ear. That's how it always started.

I unsuspiciously (at least I hoped) rolled over, and pressed my lips softly to his cold ones. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, and I graciously allowed him entrance to my mouth. The feeling of him never ceased to make my heart flutter erratically. I loved the feeling of his cold, hard anatomy pressed so closely to my warm, soft body.

When he sensed that I was forgetting to breathe, he pulled away, kissing my cheek instead, and down to my jaw, and my neck. He never seemed to lose his composure anymore. He ran his nose along my neck, "appreciating the bouquet" as he liked to call it. I leaned back, and looked into his lust darkened gold eyes. My heart skipped a beat, and I pushed myself closer into his cold body, feeling my nipples bead up at the cold sensation, and knowing he too would feel them through the thin fabric of my bra.

I slammed my lips into his, and for once he didn't hesitate and push me away, instead he held me there, a low growl sounding out from his chest. I entangled my hands into his hair and kissed him with all the force I could muster. I thought maybe this time, maybe just once, he'd slip, and let me go further. My hopes were crushed as he went rigid. Knowing I pushed the boundaries far enough for today, I felt him slowly pull my body away. Kissing me softer now. I wanted to roll my eyes. Or at least stick my tongue out at him. So I did. He chuckled.

I had three weeks left. Three more agonizingly painfully slow weeks left. Then, I could have him. Then he wouldn't be allowed to protest anymore. Thank GOD! We finished the movie we were watching, and he decided that it was time for me to eat lunch.

I reluctantly got up from his marble embrace, and made myself a turkey sandwich. He watched me eat, with a smirk on his face. "Edward, what's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing really… It's just that I was picturing you, after… well... after the wedding. After you've changed. Picturing you hunting with me. And I was wondering if your lips will still curl around your teeth in the incredibly sexy way they do now." He looked down, as if in embarrassment.

I almost choked. That definitely wasn't what I had expected to hear. I burst into a fit of giggles. I finished eating in silence, and I put my plate in the sink. We discussed college plans, and wedding plans until Charlie got home. Edward excused himself to the living room with Charlie, while I fixed him dinner.

While I was preparing the food, my mind wandered around aimlessly. Floating from Edward on our wedding night, to my worries of becoming a vampire, to how close the wedding was to being here. When the food was done, I rounded up Charlie, and we ate in a comfortable silence.

When we finished, Edward helped me clean up, and kissed me good night. Telling Charlie goodbye, he left to take his car home. Little did Charlie know, Edward would be back in my bedroom soon. I sat on the couch for a few minutes, before Charlie looked over and tried to make small talk. I walked over to him, hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Uhhhm, good night dad." I said weakly, unable to think of any answers for his stab at normalcy.

I sauntered off to my bedroom, exhaling when I saw Edward stretched out before me in the middle of my bed. I bit my lip as I walked over and practically pounced on him. He chuckled, and pulled me close. He kissed me softly once more. Pulling away and looking at me like he often did, with love and adoration pouring from his eyes into mine. "I love you, Bella Swan. I can't wait for you to be my wife." He took my left hand in his, and placed a simple, adoring kiss on the engagement ring enveloped around my finger.

I blushed, and replied, "I love you too Mr. Cullen. I can't wait for you to be mine either." The kissing started again, progressing from the soft, loving kisses; to the fast, lust filled kisses that left me breathless. By the time he said good-bye I was literally soaked. My center ached for his touch. This had to end!

The things that man would do to me, and then there were his RULES. Damned rules anyway. Clothes stayed on, no touching below the waist. Blahdee, blahdee, frickin blah! Damn him! Despite his rules, he would turn me on in every other way possible. And then LEAVE.

Well the dishes were done, laundry was done, and Edward was gone.

Guess it's time for a shower. I gathered my towel, and my ratty shirt and sweats, along with some underwear, and headed into the bathroom. I locked the door, and set my things on the counter beside the sink. I reached into the shower, and turned on the water, stepping away to let it heat up.

I looked myself over in the mirror, pushing my hair behind my ear. I pulled my shirt off, over my head. Reached around and unhooked my bra, and slid it off my arms, and onto the floor. I unbuttoned my jeans, bending down, and kicking them off. Next came the panties, then the socks.

I ran my hands up my legs, I needed a shave. I reached underneath the bathroom sink, to collect my razor and my shaving crème. I put them on the side of the shower, and tested the water with my hand, and climbed in.

The hot water felt nice against my skin, and I felt my muscles relax as the drops of wetness ran over my skin. I turned my back to the showerhead, letting my hands run through my hair as the water drenched it. I picked up my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and lathered it in my hands before gathering my hair, and washing it.

After rinsing my hair, I applied a good amount of conditioner in it, and sort of did a swirly wrap to put my hair on top of my head, out of the way.

I moved to the opposite side of the shower, and picked up my shaving crème, pushing the top to let some creep its way out. I rubbed my hands together, and ran my hands up and down and around my right leg. I rinsed my hands off, and then started to shave the hair away. Working diligently to make sure I got every spot, and every hair.

I repeated the process to my left leg, and an idea popped into my head. I had hair between my legs, not much, but I had never shaved it. I wanted to. So I once again lathered up, and started shaving my center. It was such a weird sensation for me. A blush crept up my cheeks as I thought about my hands being so close. So close to where I wanted _Edward's_ hands.

I finished shaving, and was pleased to see that I liked the way it looked, silently wondering how Edward would like it if only he could touch me. I decided that I would be doing this more often. I rinsed my hair, trying to push the notion of… touching myself away. Could I do that? Could I get away with it? The heat became more prominent in my cheeks, and I was surprised to notice that my cheeks weren't the only thing that were heating up at the thought.

I slowly inched my hands down my body, stopping when I got to my core. What was I doing? "_You can do this Bella. Relax_." Horny Bella was running an intervention. I ran my fingers outside my sensitive lips, and a traitorous gasp escaped my mouth. If I was going to do this, I needed to be quiet, so Charlie didn't come up to investigate.

I continued rubbing, and I put one leg atop the side of my tub. Feeling the hot water run across my heated folds was excruciating. In a good way. I fought back another gasp, this one louder, deeper. I let my fingers slowly rub across my swollen nub. I was wet with arousal from Edwards kisses, and also from the shower. A mixture of which was making this…. this whatever I was doing, very slippery, and very, very pleasurable.

I couldn't bring myself to put my own fingers inside of me. I wanted too badly for Edward to be the only man inside of me, ever. So I stuck to playing with my throbbing clit. I tried different speeds, going slow at first, and sort of testing myself. My body was heating up, and beads of perspiration mixed into the water falling from the spout. That started to feel the same, so I added a little more pressure and speed to myself, my knees threatening to buckle by the amount of pleasure that followed. My stomach muscles tightened up, as the speed of my fingers increased.

The hot water felt so good, an idea struck me. We had a detachable shower head…. What was I thinking?!?! "_Shut up, Bella, you can do this_," replied horny Bella over that part of my brain that wanted to stop.

I hesitantly reached up and unhooked the showerhead from its perch, bringing it lower over my body, stopping once again in hesitation.

Horny Bella reached out of me and shoved the concentration of water right where I wanted it most. I almost screamed at the sensation. Feeling the heat of the water, the pressure of it, literally sent me over the edge three heavenly seconds later. Holding on to the shower head for dear life, trying with every ounce of strength inside me to keep it aimed at my core.

Dear God, my muscles were having spasms uncontrollably. I could feel this intense build up of pleasure in the center of my body. I held on a few seconds longer, as another wave of ecstasy rolled through my body. Trying desperately to keep the stream of water focused on my swollen bud, for one more moment of pleasure. My body had different ideas, writhing away, the pleasure I was feeling was almost too much. I toppled over to the dark side.

This was absolute _bliss_. I heard the phone ring downstairs, so I turned the water off, and sat down on the edge of the tub, breathing heavily. I suddenly heard Charlie's footsteps ascending the stairs, and I scrambled to put the showerhead back where it belonged, my heart racing frantically.

In my haste, I tripped over my own feet, and almost fell, giving thanks that my arms caught the wall of the shower, before I totally fell. Charlie then knocked on the door, and I held back a small scream.

"Bella, Alice is on the phone for you. I told her you were in the shower" I groaned.

"Dad, seriously, you told her I was in the shower?!" I whined.

"Listen Bells, she said it's urgent and that she wouldn't take 'I'll have her call you back' for an answer. So hurry up."

I quickly toweled off, throwing my clothes on and wrenching the door open to stare angrily at the phone.

Charlie handed it over, laughing at the expression on my face and shaking his head as he stalked back down the stairs. The TV was playing loudly, he was watching the game.

I walked into my bedroom, closing the door and launching myself across my bed, taking a breath and making sure I didn't sound like I'd just been doing what I was doing, before I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Alice. What is so damned important?" I mumbled, irritated with her.

"Well hello to you to Bella." She said in her sing song voice. As she began to speak, I could practically see her jumping up and down with excitement. With that tone of voice, there could only be one of two things exciting her so much. One: shopping, or two: a party. I was praying for neither. I got lucky in that sense.

"Oh Bella, Bella. I want you to come over this weekend, for a sleep-over. I won't take no for an answer." She paused and a number of things ran through my head. First was that a sleep-over with Alice usually entailed me being dragged into her bathroom and becoming Barbie Bella, as Alice vicariously lived out her childhood through me.

Second was that this would be the perfect time to talk to her about some things, which then made the blush creep back up my face once more.

Third, this would be a great opportunity to attack Edward, and tease him the way he was teasing me. And HOPEFULLY get something more out of the deal.

A wicked grin lit up the features on my face, as I replied to Alice, "I don't know what you've got planned Ali, but I would LOVE to come over this weekend. I'll ask Charlie." I replied in my most sarcastic voice. As I was getting up off the bed, she said "No need, He's already said yes."

I heard her giggling, and for a split second, I knew she had something planned. Something that would probably have me blushing all night about. And for once, I didn't care.

"Okay pixie, what is it your planning?" I knew she wouldn't tell me, but it was worth a shot. As much as I loved her, she knew just how to push my irritated button. Horny Bella agreed, but jumped for joy at the thought of the Edward attack.

"Hah, good try Bells. I'll pick you up in the morning. No need to bring anything." Of course not, I thought.

My face was puzzled, but I knew it was no good to question her. Alice was stubborn, beyond Edward even, and she didn't sway until she got what she wanted.

"Alright Ali, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, I hung up the phone, and walked back downstairs to hang it on the receiver. As much as I wanted to be irritated and mad at Alice, I couldn't be. Her plans almost always worked out for the best. _No need to freak out_, Horny Bella threw at me. Hhmph.

I walked past the living room and Charlie had a smug look on his face. Apparently he was in on the something as well. Well I guess that ruled out anything sexually oriented. Well maybe, maybe not. Alice had told him something though. But she had him so wrapped around that little finger of hers, it was no use asking him either.

I bid him goodnight, and sauntered up to my room, thinking of all the possibilities the following weekend could reveal.

As my head hit the pillow, I was rehearsing my favorite fantasy with Edward. I slept soundly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is pretty slow, but the next one will be better! Bet you are all wondering what Alice needs?!**

**Leave me a review to let me know what you think! I might include a teaser in a reply!**

**The plot will unravel with the next chapters to come, but each will have smut, if only a little.**

**I promise, if you stick with me through the slow chapters, you'll love the ones that follow!**

**Thanks! **

**Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN--This chapter took FOREVER to write. Alice is a devious little creature, and she keeps planting ideas in my head. All more naughty than the last.**

**Thanks in heaping truckloads to my beta and co-author magan bagan. Who is the most incredible person in the world. She helps me more than she knows, and I appreciate her all the more every day! I couldn't have done this without her! Check out her FF's, they are incredible!**

**Thanks a million to TheSpoiltOne who keeps the honesty and the ideas rolling. Couldn't have continued from chapter one if I didn't have her! I hope soon she decides to write about Dom Edward and me! : ]. You should read her stories, and beg her to enroll in her amazing school! They aren't for the faint of heart.**

**As usual, I don't own anything related to Twilight- all things go to Stephenie Meyer, who is a goddess, and whom I would worship every day, if I could!**

**Review if you like this chapter!**

**Review if you don't!**

**I know I promised smut, and the smut will come! **

**Sorry for the novel AN. **

**Get to reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I dreamed of Edward all night, my plans for revenge. Those plans going exceedingly farther than I would in real life, but I was proud of myself all the same. I awoke the next morning and got dressed. It really didn't matter what I put on, because I was sure Alice was going to be playing dress up with me all day.

Don't get me wrong, Alice was my best friend, and I loved her dearly. She has helped me out so much with the wedding, and everything else, I don't know what I would do without her, but sometimes she just went a little overboard!

There were three weeks left until the wedding night. All the plans were in place. We were going to have the ceremony at Edwards's house. Alice being Alice had not left one detail unattended to. Invitations were sent out. Caterer booked. Everything was done. I guess in a weird way, I did owe her. Of course, I would never bring that to her attention!

After I dressed, I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal, eating it slowly, and letting my mind wander off.

As I was washing my bowl and spoon, I heard Alice pull up. Charlie was at work, and since we had graduated, I was free to do what I wanted.

Alice appeared in my kitchen in record time, dressed nicely as usual. She shot a huge grin at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. The look on her face told me she had something planned. I groaned.

Something so obvious suddenly dawned on me. Alice had seen what I did last night. She had to of. Why else would she have called as soon as I was done? Dread and mortification filled my mind. An extreme blush filled my face, and I cast my eyes downward, too embarrassed to own up to it.

She looked up at me, excitement pouring from her, "Are you ready Bella?"

"I'm never ready Alice, what do you have planned?" I whined.

"Not a chance, Bride-to-be. If I tell you, you won't want to come, and I can't have you ruining my fun now, can I?" She looked up at me with a pout on her lips.

"Alright, I know it doesn't do me any good to resist you, so I'll come along quietly."

Her grin immediately returned and she grabbed my hand as we strode out of the kitchen, and out the door, allowing me to pause to lock the door on our way out.

I jumped into the front seat of the black Mercedes, Carlisle's car, and groaned inwardly. Soon, I would be driving a car far too expensive for my tastes. Edward had insisted that since I had agreed to be his, he could now shower me with gifts all he wanted. You know the whole "what's mine is yours" crap.

I guess it wasn't all bad though. But I loved my old truck. I stared down at my left hand, that single diamond shouting "**look at me**". A constant reminder that Edward was mine.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I watched as Alice slowed the car momentarily to turn onto the dirt road leading to their mansion of a house. Her driving was almost as scary as Edwards.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of the ginormous home, Alice looked at me and said sternly, "Go up to my room. And no detours, he isn't home." She looked at my face knowingly, and when my lips curled into a frown, she smirked and said, "don't worry he'll be back later. Everyone is out hunting, and I wanted to take the opportunity for alone time."

"I have to get some things from the kitchen, and I'll be up in a few minutes. Don't get too comfortable, we've got plans sister." A wicked grin slammed itself across her brilliantly stunning face.

Now I was truly scared. But I couldn't do anything about it, and I saw no way to avoid the coming situation. So I stumbled out of the car, and into the Cullen home. I took my time, dragging my feet as I walked up the huge stairway.

I heard Alice's tinkling voice yell for me to "make it snappy" and I snorted, as I continued my way to her bedroom. She arrived a few moments later, carrying a tray filled with finger foods-things to snack on, and two bottles of water. I popped a grape into my mouth, and enjoyed the slightly sour flavor that flowed over my tongue. I found myself wondering what Edward would taste like. A blush crept up my cheeks, and I averted my eyes to the floor, praying that Alice didn't ask.

After a moment, and a few more grapes, Alice sauntered over to me, sitting beside me on her bed. She looked pointedly in my eyes, and blurted out, "Bella, I need to talk to you about something. You aren't going to like it, but you and Edward need some help, and I feel that I am the one who should administer it." A heart-stopping smile spread across her smooth features, and I knew at that moment, this was going to be embarrassing.

I sighed, "Okay, Alice, hit me with your best shot." Knowing there was no way that I could avoid the coming conversation.

She practically bounced with eagerness. She took my hands in hers, looked me in the eye and replied, "I know you and Edward are… a bit inexperienced… and both of you crave more… sexually… than what you are currently experiencing. Although, neither of you are going to admit that. I was in your position once Bella. I know what you are going through." she giggled.

A mental picture of Alice and Jasper played itself across my mind, and I shook my head trying to expel the image. That was just something I didn't need nor want to see.

When I didn't speak, Alice went on, "I saw your little escapade last night… I have an idea. I know it will work… Don't argue, because you'll thank me for it later."

Mortification and embarrassment clouded my face. Heat flooded my cheeks, and I was sure any second now, I would burst to flames. That'd be okay, anything would be better than facing Alice, knowing she knew about me touching myself.

Her cold hand found its way around mine, her other hand lifting my chin. "Bella don't be ashamed, it's natural, and I don't mind. You are part of this family now, and frankly, Jasper is tired of feeling the butt of you and Edwards' arousal all the time. So, I appointed myself, to help ease that sexual tension." She grinned.

I appreciated her being this way with me, but that didn't lessen my embarrassment any. "Okay Alice, let's just get this over with, mmmk?" Giving in wasn't exactly something I was comfortable with, but Alice did have a point.

"I'm glad your cooperating Bella. I've got a really good idea, and I've already seen that it will work, with a little persuasion on your part. Yes I know it won't be easy for you, but it'll be worth it!"

My face must have betrayed me by showing interest, because she excitedly went on. "Bella, you need to make a list, of things you want to do. Edward has already written his at my request. He knows nothing else, which was extremely difficult on my part. While I'm playing today, we can talk about it, and you can make your list, and present it to Edward when everyone gets home."

I popped another grape into my mouth, and took a swig of water, while thinking over her request. This could be perfect. This could be exactly what we need in order to move our relationship further. We could learn more about each other's desires. Yes, I could do this.

I smiled, and looked at Alice. There was no use in trying to fight it, because she already knew I would agree. She took my smile as agreement, and whispered "great" before pulling out a notebook and a pen and dragging me to the bathroom.

As Alice began working on my hair, (we still hadn't picked an up-do that worked according to her) I contemplated my list, making sure to stifle my giggles as much as possible.

Alice was intricately braiding, applying bobby pins and curls in various spots when I began writing. She didn't read over my shoulder. She already knew what was on the list.

I started making a list of my notes.

1-See him naked! And appreciate his body with my hands.

Oh how that sparked an interest in my head. The thought of Edward, gloriously naked swam through my head, a delicious fantasy starting to play out, before I remembered where I was. Crimson covered my cheeks and Alice giggled. I tried to calm myself enough to continue. My heart was racing.

2-Using foods, like chocolate and fruit in foreplay.

I know that Edward couldn't eat them, but I could have some fun, drizzling chocolate down Edwards' perfect chest. Licking it up. Oh dear god, Concentrate Bella! You're in front of Alice for God sakes! Wetness was beginning to pool in between my thighs. A mortified expression cast itself upon my already red face.

3-Give him pleasure with my hands.

Alice was shaking with silent laughter by now. Probably imagining what was coming when we exchanged these lists. I paused, a spark of inspiration coming over me. Slyly I asked, "Alice, any chance you'll tell me what Edward has on his list?" I didn't have much hope, but it was worth a shot.

"Not a chance, little sister. This is too good, you have to wait!"

I stifled a groan, I had expected as much, but still… a girl could hope! I got back to thinking, what else did I want to do with Edward? These answers were flowing quite easily from me, which was something that I didn't expect. I was beginning to feel grateful for Alice suggesting it to me, except for the "later" part, where I had to talk to Edward about this. Oh MY GOD! That was terrifying!

I tried to concentrate, and I was a little embarrassed at the next thing that popped into my head. But I figured that Alice already knew what was on the damn list, I might as well write it.

4-Give him pleasure with my mouth.

Edward, lying on his mammoth size bed, allowing me to touch him, to lick and taste him… Oh the possibilities! His cold manhood, inside my lips; inside my mouth… What would he taste like? What would it feel like for him?! I swear after today, my cheeks would never be white again.

5-Make love.

I knew that this wouldn't happen before the wedding night. But that was okay, I wanted us to explore ourselves before the wedding itself. So that we had some sort of expectation of what to expect. Alice had mentioned something about, "with a little persuasion"… What the hell did she know!? Frustrated, embarrassed, and aroused, I continued writing.

6-Fuck him.

I don't know why this one felt so important to me. I think it was because I wanted Edward to let go. I wanted him to stop holding out on me. Deep down, I knew he wanted it to. I knew my chances of getting this were slim to none, but I wrote it down anyways.

7-In the water.

We could do it in water, a hot tub, a lake, an ocean, a shower. Thanks to my little exploration of myself last night, I wanted this more than I wanted to take my next breath. I didn't care which one it was, I just knew that it was something I desperately wanted to try.

I was running out of ideas. Seven didn't seem like enough, because there were a million things I wanted to try with Edward. Picking them was hard because I didn't want to have only a few, and make him think I didn't desire him. Or make him feel bad, because what if he picked more than I did? I didn't want to go overboard though, and make him think that all I thought about was sex.

Alice stopped messing with my hair and a strange look glanced over her eyes. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" I asked, a little frightened yet curious at the same time.

"It was nothing Bella. Jasper is a sneaky one." A smirk spread across her face, and I knew then I didn't want to know what she had seen. I was getting lost for ideas though, and since this was Alice's suggestion, I figured asking her for tips wouldn't hurt.

Plucking up my courage, I blurted, "Alice… couldyouhelpmethinkofmoreideas?" I know she understood me, having her vampire hearing. So I knew she was just trying to embarrass me when she asked, "What was that Bella? I didn't understand you."

I gave her an irritated look, before slowly enunciating every word again, as if speaking to someone who didn't speak English. She arched an eyebrow at me, before grinning, and spilling, "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Okay Bella, write quickly, because I'm only saying this once. The family is close, and I don't want them to hear me!"

I put the tip of the pen down on the paper, and started scribbling furiously the things she said, not even bothering to think about what she was saying before writing. Once she was finished talking, I read, and re-read what I had written down. Gasping aloud, once realization hit home.

8-Submit to Edward.

9-Dominate Edward.

10-Roleplay.

"Alice, are you sure about this?!" I asked her cautiously. My mind racing at the thought of me, simple, clumsy Bella Swan pulling one over on the vampire.

"Absolutely, Bella! If you want, I'll even help you prepare, loving sister that I am. Now, be quiet and give me that." She ripped the page out of the notebook neatly and folded it, placing it in her pocket.

"I'll give this to Edward, and get his for you. We aren't finished yet, but it's dinner time for the human." she chuckled before adding, "Also they are almost here, no more talk of it until later!"

I gave her an appreciating look before she jumped up and down with joy. "I'm finished! I think this is the one Bella!"

I glanced at myself in the mirror, noticing how the curls framed my face, and generally agreeing with Alice for once. She walked out of the bathroom, coming back in, to throw me some clothes. "Change!"

I obeyed, and didn't even glance at what she'd chosen for me. We stalked down the stairs and into the huge kitchen just as the others were coming in the door.

Oh yay! Edward was home! Oh NO! Edward was home! Dread filled my mind at what was to come.

* * *

**Whaddya think?**

**Another long, boring chapter I know. Well not so boring to me, because I know what's gonna happen next!**

**Review with all your theories! Ideas are welcome!**

**Edward POV is coming soon! Smut will follow!**

**Stick with me! It's worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again folks, Edwards POV as promised. I hope you enjoy it! I giggled the entire way through it. **

**Mucho Love and Thanks is always due to the ever-impressive magan bagan. My phenomenal co-author and beta. Couldn't have done this without her! Give her a visit, read her stories, or perish!**

**I would like to bow down and kiss the feet of Blue-Winter-Angel, who is my fantastical soul-friend. She writes amazingly well, and continues to exceed my expectations! Read her stories, for they will make you laugh, cry, and well... Just read them! **

**I would like to submit my application to The Training School written by TheSpoiltOne, who deserves a Grammy or something of the kind for her amazing juggling act of balancing life, writing, and reading my chapters with honesty. She's incredible. **

**Thanks to the people who read and review my stories, it keeps me going! Thanks for favoriting them as well, it really means a lot!**

**Thanks a bajillion for everyone who helped me write this. You all mean the world to me!**

**As for owning anything, I own nothing, except for my tattered notebook filled with silly illustrations and naughty ideas, and a laptop where in I make those ideas come to life.**

**The ever amazing Stephenie Meyer is the Goddess of Teenage (and sometimes mom) Lust inducing books. We should all worship the ground she walks on for providing us with such amazing characters with which to write naughty things about.**

**Read on, fellow smuttsters, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

Leaving Bella's house is never easy. That girl is always underestimating my self-control. Don't get me wrong, I would absolutely love to give her what she wants. I want it too. More than I've ever wanted anything in all my years of existence. I knew I couldn't deny her much longer. Three weeks remained until our wedding.

Three weeks until I could call Bella my own. Every ounce of my being was uncontrollably excited for this moment. Even more, I was scared as hell. I knew she was expecting us to be together on our wedding night. After all, we've talked about it a hundred times. What if I couldn't do it? What would happen?

Would she still want me? Would she forgive me? What if I hurt her? The questions played through my mind over and over, seemingly having no end, nor answer.

A million different scenarios played through my brain. I knew I had to try. That much I had promised her. Bella was my sole reason for existing anymore. I wanted to give her the world. I knew I had to give her this much too. At least try. But it would take every ounce of my self control not to hurt her. I couldn't. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. I groaned.

A small voice caught my attention, and I snapped out of my reverie. Alice was calling me. Not through speech either. I got up off my bed, and walked out the door to her bedroom. The look she had on her face was a dead give-away that I probably wouldn't like what was following. I almost turned around, but curiosity did kill the cat...

Faint glimpses of a notebook were flashing through my head, as Alice tried somewhat unsuccessfully to hide whatever it was that she was thinking. I was instantly more suspicious. When she started reciting the national anthem in Japanese, I knew better than to question her. When it came to Alice, some things were just better left alone.

"So Edward, I have something I need you to do. The less you know at this point about it, the better. You will do it, or there WILL be consequences, none of which you would like." At that point she started playing different scenarios in her thoughts that I definitely didn't like the sight of.

Damned evil pixie. "Alright Alice, what do you want?" I asked her in an exasperated tone.

"Ooooh yay! Your gonna play along." As if she didn't already know that!? She grinned before continuing, "Okay, you need to write out a list of things you want to do either to or with Bella. They need to be things of the bedroom variety. Don't be shy, because I'll tell Bella about Isle Esme if you ruin this for me."

My eyes grew big, and I was about to refuse when I caught another glimpse of a beautiful star filled night, clear blue waves crashing onto the beach shore. It was in Isle Esme, where I was planning to take Bella on our honeymoon. She tried to quickly think of something different. But I had already seen a glimpse of what was to come. I wasn't sure how to react.

"Alright Alice, I really don't have a choice do I?"

"You catch on quick Eddie." I growled, she giggled. I really hated it when they called me that.

I turned to walk back to my room before she rushed to block the entrance. "Oh and Edward, I'll be needing that list, ASAP. So, uh… Chop chop!"

I rolled my eyes at her, and she once again flashed thoughts across her mind of some not very nice things. A reminder that she wouldn't budge on this.

I walked out after she skipped down stairs, and into my bedroom. Thinking of exactly why Alice had requested, well demanded, that I do this. I gave up about five seconds later. Trying to figure out exactly _why_ Alice did anything was like trying to find Atlantis. Nearly impossible, and likely to give you an aneurism. So I reluctantly pulled a journal out of my desk, flipped open to an empty page and began my list. I wondered what exactly Alice had in store for this list, and frankly I was down right embarrassed. But Alice and I were close, and it's not like the rest of the family didn't know that Bella and I had never… Well we had never… You know…

I started thinking, I might as well be thorough. What exactly _did_ I want to do with Bella. Many things. I decided I would write my top ten. Some of my other ideas would definitely have to wait until after Bella was changed. I would not risk writing those ideas. I started writing.

1-Undress Bella, taking my time to memorize every inch of her beautiful body.

I have always wanted to be able to see the glorious and sensual body that was Bella. I wanted to appreciate her body, treat her as a goddess and worship every part of her. I planned to do so on our wedding night. What a heavenly night that will be. As long as I keep controlled. Seeing that perfect body in my mind, my pants got a little bit tighter. Focus Edward!

2-Mark Bella as my own.

Of course, she would be mine in the legal sense. But that damned Mike Newton still eyed Bella in a desirable manner. I could hardly blame him, she was dazzling. But she was mine, damnit! And the animalistic side of me wanted everyone to know. My shaft twitched as those thoughts ran through my head.

3-Pleasure Bella with my hands.

This was always one of the hardest things for me to keep under control when I was around Bella. My rules were set in place for her protection. But I'll be damned, (no pun intended) if I was going to risk doing this, when I could hardly control myself from taking her as it was. As addicting as her lips were, I can't imagine keeping myself away from the other set of lips she owned, were I given the chance to appreciate them.

4-Pleasure Bella with my mouth.

I wanted to taste her sweet scented arousal, that always drove me towards insanity. I wanted her to know that I could give her pleasure, that I could give her everything she needed, wanted, or desired. Me and only me. I wanted to know every inch of her body. I was hard, my shaft legthening with every word I wrote. This was pure torture, but pure ecstacy at the same time. How I desired her!

5-Make love.

I shocked myself, thinking that this might have been one thing that was higher on my list. Ah well, it wasn't exactly like I was putting them in any order really. I was scared as hell about this one though. I didn't want to lose my control, and start going hard and fast with Bella. At least not until after she was changed. Or worse, hurt her. I'd never forgive myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted my throbbing shaft enveloped around all the femininity that was Bella.

A smirk drew itself upon my face. I had a full blown erection now. Thinking of our wedding night, what could happen between us. The majestic night it would be, the closeness of our bodies together, finally meshing as one. Alright, enough. You have more things to write Edward. My pants were excruciatingly tight.

6-On the Beach.

This would happen on our honeymoon. Even if we didn't have… sex… this act would happen. I needed it. Craved it. Oh yes, and I couldn't wait!

7-Dominate Bella.

I'd done some research on BDSM. I didn't like what I saw. But I did have a certain animal instinct about me, (chuckle) and I wanted to try something different, something that Bella might not expect, but would enjoy with immense satisfaction. This would be a night all about her pleasure. Yes, a night dedicated to her, for me to worship her body as I desired, and for her not to object. My shaft twitched in anticipation.

8-Submit myself to Bella.

A game, it could be. One night for me, one night for Bella. I wanted to submit to her every desire. Every need. Every wish. I pondered what would come of it?

9-Role Play.

Ever since I saw Bella in that plaid skirt, I had a fantasy of being Mr. Cullen, while Bella was my student. Bella was a bad girl. She had work to make up, and had to stay behind. _Oh that behind!_ My pants seemed to be getting increasingly tighter with each thing I wrote. I shifted uncomfortably. I would have to relieve this little problem later. No, not later, soon. Very soon!

10-Take a bubble bath with Bella.

This one really shocked me, but the utter simplicity of it was romantic. I wanted to show her that I could treat her with utmost respect and that I was hers forever. Or at least as long as she wanted me. I loved Bella. She deserved this one. It would be a chance for me to show her how much she meant to me. To care for her, and clean her. I didn't care if it ended up sexual, or was after something sexual. This was my chance to show her how much she means to me.

I figured that the not so little problem in my pants was going to take a mind of it's own, and walk away soon, if I didn't take care of it; and it seemed that ten was a suitable number. So I set the journal down, and went to my bathroom.

I pulled off my shirt hastily and threw it on the floor, before reaching in and turning on the water. Of course I really didn't need to shower, but I liked the feel of the hot water, it felt more like Bella against my skin. I turned on my stereo, a soft flow of piano was playing and it relaxed me the tiniest bit.

I finished taking off my clothes, throwing them in the hamper beside the closet, and stepped in, relishing the warmth. Closing my eyes, and imagining it was _Bella _in the shower with me. It was _her hand gripping the base of my shaft. Her deliciously warm hand pumping me. _

My mind wandered off to that naughty little student _Miss Swan, bending over picking up her pencil._ What a naughty girl_, she wasn't wearing any panties. Seeing her small round ass peeking out underneath that skirt. _My muscles were tensed, ready for the wave of pleasure that pulsed through me. I pumped myself once more, keeping pressure with the sudden clenching of my stomach and shot my seed unto the tiled wall.

_Naughty Miss Swan giggled, and all of a sudden she was straddling my face,_ and that was all it took for me to get hard again. I groaned. It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

By the time Mr. Cullen was satisfied, my poor hand had worked through another three erections._ Too bad I didn't have to sleep, I could keep going all night._ I inwardly cringed. I needed to stop this. I was becoming more "teenage" like every day.

Those hormones of Bella's had to be rubbing off on me. I'd been alive over a hundred years, and had never felt the need to do this more than once every month. If that. That girl. I love her, but this was getting out of hand. Figuratively of course.

I rinsed myself off, and stepped out of the shower. Dressing quickly, I decided to give Alice the list. I strode, list in hand, to Alice's room once more. She practically jumped out of her skin when I handed it over. Flashes of midnight blue lace surrounding pale supple flesh clouded her thoughts, and I inwardly cringed. I was hard. This was **ridiculous**.

Jasper stifled a laugh as he felt the room cloud with lust. I was thankful for the wave of calmness he sent into the atmosphere. At least I didn't want to pounce on Alice's thoughts anymore.

"Thanks for cooperating Edward." She said in her thoughts, and I strode out of the room. Heading straight for Emmett's room. I needed to hunt if I was going to see Bella tomorrow. I arranged with Emmett for the family to go hunting in the morning, he said he'd round everyone up. I broke out almost in a dead run to reach my bathroom before, snickers came from Emmett's room once more.

"Little Eddie needs to play again eh, bro?" Rosalie smacked him. I laughed. My bathroom couldn't get there fast enough.

Once I was there, I ripped my clothes off once more, and well… you know the rest…

* * *

**So how did you enjoy Edwards POV?**

**Write me a review! Next chapter is pretty exciting! Are you dying to know?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN--So here is Alice's POV. It was surprisingly easy to write. I'm sure there will be more to come.**

**As for all things Twilight, I own nothing but a very naughty mind, a notebook filled with silly illustrations and naughty details, and my laptop where-in lies the put together finished products of those things.**

**Thanks as always to my super-dee-dooper beta, magan bagan. She's incredible! Read her stories, they are intense.**

**Thanks to my soul friend Blue-Winter-Angel! She's so helpful and amazingful. Go show her some loooooooooooove, or forever hold your peace. Or something like that.**

**Thanks in heaps and loads to TheSpoiltOne, she's helped me soooooooo much to continue on with this story.**

**Biggest thanks of all, as always, to Miss Stephenie Meyer for giving us this wonderful world of characters to write naughty stuff about. : ]**

**Oh, and more thanks than that, to you readers. You really make my day with your reviews!**

**I didn't think that I'd even get any readers, let alone reviews. I'm so glad that you guys are liking the story. Oh yeah! I almost forgot.**

**I'm posting this one early, because and please don't get out your pitchforks just yet... But for all of you who live in the US, times are hard, the economy is in the shitter. You know.. And things are no different in my house. So we're cutting back on TV and to my dismay, high speed internet. So I might not be able to post for a while.**

**In a way it could be a good thing, so that I could get caught up on my writing, and maybe even continute on with another little number I've been working on : ]**

**Sorry about this AN, I know it's long, but I thought I would clue you in as to why there might not be any posts from me anytime soon. I'm really sorry!**

**But This is sort of a short chapter, so I feel kinda bad. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Read on fellow smutsters, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Alice** **POV**

I was more than a little proud of myself. I was probably the one person that existed that could help Bella and Edward out of the situation that was to come.

I had had two different scenarios playing through my head of Bella and Edward's honeymoon.

The first involved a very awkward first time. Filled with fear and hesitation.

The second a much more romantic, sensual first time. Filled with absolute love and worship.

And it changed everytime Edward changed his mind about standing his ground with his boundaries, or when he decided to play a little.

I liked the second much better, and for that to happen, the couple needed my help; and I was absolutely thrilled to deliver.

I knew that both Edward and Bella wanted more from their sex lives. I knew how to help them. The slightly more tricky part was getting either of them to agree to it. I needed to be careful about it.

It was in my ponderings that I came up with the idea for a list. A list of things that Bella and Edward wanted to do with each other. I was BRILLIANT! This would work, I could already see that much; AND it would make things a hell of a lot easier on them the first time they were together.

I mean really, once they see that they want the same things, and it's not just sex, sex, sex, sex... Maybe Edward will notice that there are a lot more things to do besides just sex. I knew I needed to coerce Bella through on the persuasion side of things, but it wouldn't be so hard once Edward realized that she wanted a lot more than just to have crazy nympho sex with him.

I remember when I met Jasper. I was sitting in a lonely bar, atop a very dirty barstool, waiting. I had seen that this would be where I met Jasper Whitlock. Strong, very handsome southern gentleman that he was back then. I fell in love with him from that very first vision I had of us. I knew that this man would be a great part of my life.

That cold, dreary day, I was sitting on the barstool, trying halfheartedly to look human. Every so often I would "absently" twirl my hair, or tap my fingers on the counter. I had been waiting for three days now, and was growing quite impatient and losing hope. It was a quarter to ten at night, and the bar was closing in around an hour, when my world came crashing down.

Drenched from head to foot from the pouring rain, looking more like a God than any other man I'd ever lay eyes on, was my reason to live. Jasper Whitlock. If I had a beating heart, it would have been racing a mile a minute, slamming into my chest, making my ribcage rattle. If I'd had tears to cry, they would have been pouring down my forever cold cheeks.

I walked up to him, and grabbed his soaking wet body, in a hug that could have killed a mortal. I felt his arms wrap around me in almost a defensive way, but they softened soon after. I released him and looked up into his scar-ridden face, into his gorgeous black eyes. "Finally, I've been waiting for you. I'm Alice; and you, you are the most glorious creature to ever walk this earth. Come with me?"

We ended up in a beat down motel room, talking about our lives previous to meeting each other. I told him what I could remember of my life, and of my vision of coming to meet the Cullen family. He in turn, told me of his wishes to "start over" and to make a better life. We decided to make our journey to meet this curious new "family" who tamed their thirst with only the blood of animals. It was a long journey, and it definitely wasn't easy to make the change. But I'm one hundred percent positive that Jasper and I have never looked back, never wished we had done things differently.

I wanted Bella and Edward's first time to be as easy as possible. So I quickly devised my plan. Called Charlie, and persuaded him to let me steal Bella for the weekend. Told Bella she was coming over. Administered the needed information to Edward of his side of the deal. And so began unfolding the brilliance of Alice Cullen's plan.

* * *

**So this chapter was short and sweet, but it was important for the story line.**

**Read and review! **

**Next chapter will be the meeting!**

**Don't know when I'll have it up, but I'll try to do it as quickly as I can.**

**I'm so sorry guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN--This chapter was extremely FUN to write. : ]**

**I don't own anything Twilight. Just a notebook, and well.. You know the rest.**

**Thanks a lot to my soul-friend: Blue-Winter-Angel. She is the sprinkles on my cupcakes. And afterall, what would cupcakes be without sprinkles?**

**Not as appealing. Thats for sure. : ] Hope you all enjoy!**

**Biggest thanks of all to SM. Without her we wouldn't have these amazing characters do naughty things to.**

**: ] Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV **

One look towards my beautiful fallen angel's face and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. But along with all that nervousness, was his glorious face clouded in lust.

Jasper snickered when he saw Edward and me, and threw his arms around Alice, right after Alice had not so subtly placed something in both Edward and my pockets. Then Jasper and Alice raced right back out the door to do God knows' what.

Emmett and Rosalie said their hellos and also disappeared. Esme and Carlisle pulled me in for a smile and a quick hug before leaving Edward and I standing alone in the living room.

I glanced around trying to make my breathing become normal, knowing the chances of that weren't very high if I continued to look into Edward's lust darkened eyes. I felt his cold fingers lift my chin, his other hand snaking its way around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pulled my face close, and lightly brushed his lips to mine. Even the tiniest second with him, made my heart flutter erratically. A blush crept up my cheeks as he chuckled and released me.

"I've missed you Bella. You look stunning by the way." His voice was always velvety smooth, and rich with love, but right now, it was also tainted with lust. I felt my stomach tingle, as his fingers traced their way from my chin, across my jaw and then slipped down, to hold my hand. Tingles rolled through my body as his fingers wrapped around my hand, the trail they had just ghosted down my skin made my temperature rise a few degrees. My eyelids fluttered the tiniest bit before I stopped, blinking once.

I realized right then, I hadn't the slightest clue as to what Alice had picked for me to dress in, so I made it a point to glance down, in what I hoped to be a nonchalant way. She had me in a pair of white shorts, and a blue tank top. I remembered that I still had on the blue bra and panty set that she'd picked out as well, and another blush heated my cheeks. Edward chuckled lightly, leaning forward to brush his lips against my burning cheeks. He sighed quietly, enjoying the warmth.

I smiled shyly at him, and replied a quick "Thanks." I pulled myself the last few inches into his cold hard body, and rested my head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me lightly. I smiled, and sighed contentedly. He purred almost inaudibly, and I felt the rumble of it against my skin, making my toes curl.

"So, uhhmmm, shall we go upstairs?" I coyly asked him.

"Aren't you hungry love? I'm sure Alice left you famished from all that Barbie time." He smirked at me. I swooned.

I didn't think it was possible that I would ever find someone so loving. Unable to help it, I made a small noise in the back of my throat, remembering previous Barbie sessions with Alice - all that primping and pampering made me dizzy. But, I found it hard to say no when she gave me that please-let-me-live-my-human-life-though-you-since-I-don't-remember-mine face. Man.. I was a sucker for guilt trips. With a shake of my head, I made myself answer Edward's question, despite the butterflies that had now decided to go crazy in my stomach.

"No, I don't think I could eat anything right now…" I stuttered out clumsily. With as nervous as I was right now, I was lucky I was keeping anything down. I blushed violently. Again.

I took Edward's hand, and pulled, knowing I couldn't move him, but he understood what I wanted and followed me up the stairs; catching me when I tripped over my own two feet. I swear, by the end of today, my face might never go back to a color other than bright red. Nevertheless, Edward didn't seem to mind having me in his arms almost constantly, considering how many times I fell during my everyday life.

We finally made it into Edward's bedroom with only one more trip from me, and I sat down on his bed, looking anywhere but his face.

This would be one of those times when I wish he could just read my damn mind, so I wouldn't have to face him with this damned list. How on Earth had I let Alice con me into this one again?!

Oh, yeah. The guilt trips...

Horny Bella and I were having an argument in my mind about whether to just blurt it out, or beat around the bush.

Horny Bella wanted to just ambush him right here and now, and try to force more sexy time, and less talky time. I however, was a lot less brave, and had a very hard time even looking at Edward without blushing, let alone taking the high road and beginning this conversation.

It felt like that damned list was burning a hole in my pocket.

Unable to help myself, I glanced down to make sure I wasn't wearing a pair of charred shorts. How would I be able to explain the change in color? Okay.. no burning shorts. That's good.

Horny Bella got an idea, and used her brute force to make me act. I got up from the bed, without tripping myself for once, and walked over to where Edward was standing. I wrapped my arms around him and very sneakily pulled his list out of his pocket. I pressed my lips to his shirt, and went to sit back down.

Before I got there, however, Edward had glided past me to almost rip my list out of my pocket before my butt even touched his bed. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him. I felt like a third grader, passing notes to a cute boy in class.

I sat down, and slowly unfolded the piece of paper, smoothed out the creases on my lap and began to read. I was mortified at once. There in Edward's perfectly legible handwriting was a series of ten of the most incredible things I'd ever wanted to read.

1-Undress Bella, taking my time to memorize every inch of her beautiful body.

2-Mark Bella as my own.

3-Pleasure Bella with my hands.

4-Pleasure Bella with my mouth.

5-Make love.

6-On the beach.

7-Dominate Bella.

8-Submit myself to Bella.

9-Role Play.

10-Take a bubble bath with Bella.

By the end of the list, I was rubbing my legs together to try to create friction for myself. I stopped abruptly as I realized what I was doing.

My face grew hotter, as that ever traitorous blush crept its way up my cheeks. I chanced a glance at Edward, and his usually controlled face, was covered in pure shock and desire.

He crawled across the bed over to me until we were nose to nose. His eyes, blackened with arousal bore into mine. He trailed his nose across my face, breathing me in, and traveled down my ear and to my collar bone. I shivered involantarily, feeling tiny eruptions envelope my burning skin.

He slowly inhaled, and exhaled even more slowly. A few very painful moments later, his cold lips were at my ear, sending goosebumps up and down my body.

"You're a very naughty girl, Bella Marie Swan."

My heart raced. His voice was thick with arousal, and screaming of pure sex.

I felt moisture pool in between my thighs. I knew he could smell my center, the wetness in my panties, it was all driving him wild.

He placed his cold lips on my neck, pressing small kisses in the crook of my ear, my jaw, the corner of my lips; before enveloping his marble lips onto mine. My hands instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, and he lifted up; pulling me with him. He lay us down on his bed, my arms still intertwined in his body, fighting to hold him to me.

He grabbed my hips, harder than he normally would, and pulled me closer to him. My nipples pebbled through my shirt from the temperature of his body, and I felt his manhood swell at the contact. I craned my neck, my back arching a tiny bit, he made a strange noise from above me, and I made a pathetic little whimper of a noise in response. I wanted, _needed _more.

I needed _him_.

All too soon, he gently pushed me away. The sign that we'd gone far enough. I groaned. Looking in his eyes, silently pleading with him to not end it now.

_Please, please keep going._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Dun Dun Dun : ]**

**That's okay, You'll absolutely LOVE the next chapter if you enjoyed this one.**

**I adore Horny Bella, she's my kinda girl! How do you people feel about her?**

**I love getting your reviews! They definately make my day.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm pretty damn flustered right now.. I just wrote this novel long AN. And my computer is a piece of SHIT. So everything got deleted.**

**Basically, things aren't the best for this girl right now... And for a long while my inspiration for writing took a back seat to real life drama. I apoligize for the lack of posting. But hopefull you guys can forgive me after you read this chapter and the next one. Those are the only two I haven't written at the moment, but I'm going to try, and emphasis on TRY there people, to get more posted as soon as I can. Please don't make plans for my demise. But if you've stuck with me this long, hopefully you'll love what happens next.**

**Major thanks goes to Blue-Winter-Angel. She is the sprinkles on my cupcake, the cheese to my macaroni, and the jelly to my peanut butter. She's the jelly because she's much sweeter, and I'm full of nuts. Bahaha. Sorry, bad joke. **

**Anyhow, she's my new co-author on this very slowly coming togetherness of a story. And I love the pieces out of her. So go read her stories, or forever eat yucky foods.**

**Thanks is also in store for magan bagan. Who co-authored this chapter, although for now, it will be her last. Because of real life, and fanfiction taking a back seat and all that, I didn't want to leave her hanging too. So I decided it was best if I wasn't taking up unneccesary precious time of hers, and thanked her for helping this along as much as she did. She's an incredible author, and everyone who reads this, should definately go and read her stories too!**

**I guess I'll stop trying to make up excuses, and let you people read. This chapter is finally the meeting.. And I hope you all enjoy it. It's more fluff than smut, but it's got it's comical relief thrown in to make up for my lameness. : ]**

**So read on folks, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Edward kissed my lips once more, pecked my cheek, and dragged his lips to my ear. In a low voice, he almost growled, "You really don't know what you to do me Bella."

I groaned inwardly. _I don't know what I do to you?!?! You don't know what you do to me!_ But when I thought about it, he probably did; with his heightened senses and all that. Stupid vampire boy!

I took a slow, shaky breath. I knew what I wanted, I just had to get him to agree to it. I wasn't sure what he would make of my crazy suggestion. But, it was worth a shot, right. Right? I turned my head to the side, dragging my nose along his neck, inhaling his scent as sneakily as I could. With a slight confidence boost and my hopefully soon-to-be lack of pants, I reached up and ran my fingers through his silky hair, hearing the deep sigh of satisfaction emerge from his lips.

Here goes nothing…

"So… Uhm… We're sitting here… The lists are out in the open… I think that we should…" My mind raced as I tried to think of how to put my jumbled thoughts into words. Coherent thought wasn't easy around Edward when he was in the same room, let alone laying three inches away from me with those beautiful lust darkened eyes, and those perfect lips, and that marble body, and…. What was I saying?

He chuckled as I blushed violently. "So what are you trying to say, Bella?" His voice was so low; almost a growl, that I had to fight to hold back a moan. Why did he have to be a moral vampire! Or better, why couldn't he just read my damn mind for once!

"I think that... Uhm... I wouldn't mind if you wanted to scratchoffnumberonetonight." I really hoped that he didn't make me repeat the end of my sentence… I looked down at the bed, expecting a flat out "no", but was shocked with hesitancy. Was he actually considering it? Are you serious?

With an unsteady thump of my heart, I glanced up at him through my lashes, looking innocent enough - I hoped, with a slight smirk on my face. Horny Bella was jumping up and down in excitement and I was screaming at her in my mind, _"Don't get your hopes up yet."_

"Well, my love… I don't think that it would be fair if I got what I wanted this quickly, and you got nothing out of the deal." His full lips were tugging upwards at the corners. He was trying to suppress a laugh; he was shaking with the effort.

Unable to help myself, a small giggle burst past my lips, and before I knew it, I was laughing quietly with him. What I wasn't prepared for was the way it moved our bodies, being pressed so close together was bound to have some effect on us. My back arched a little as his hips bumped against my own; sending a shiver of pleasure through my body, and after taking a deep breath, soothing my humor, I spoke. "Okay, Edward; how about we take the easiest option. We'll both cross off number one, tonight." Whether he wanted me to or not, there was no way I was going to ask to see him naked.

I watched with curious eyes as Edward's expression changed. His jaw tightened and then relaxed, his eyes darkening to a burning amber. He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against my own as his hands latched onto my waist, his long fingers pressing gently against my clothed skin. With a gentle lulling sensation, he leaned back and cradled me in his arms. He slowly got off the bed and set me down on my feet, guiding my hands to the top button of his shirt as he spoke. "If this is going to work Bella, this can go no farther than… Well, than number one tonight. You've tested my self control enough for one night… Are you sure that this is what you want?"

I smiled up at him, and nodded my head as I began to unbutton his shirt. After every button, I placed a kiss on his perfect chest as the shirt came open, revealing his sculpture-like body. And with each kiss, a small sigh escaped his perfect lips. When all the buttons were undone, I slid my hands up his stomach, and across his broad shoulders, gently pushing the shirt off of his arms.

As his shirt pooled on the floor, my cheeks began to color. I watched the flimsy piece of material for a moment, attempting to decide what to do next. I'd seen Edward without his shirt before, many times in fact. But this time was different, and I knew that with every fiber of my being. Glancing up and locking onto a pair of golden orbs, I breathed in deep and took Edward's hands in mine, placing them on my waist where my shirt met my shorts. He slid his cold fingers around my hips, until he was lightly gripping my back before he pulled me closer to him. He glided his fingers up to my ribcage, carrying my shirt along with it, where he paused and kissed my lips once more. "You're absolutely sure this is what you want?" he whispered in my ear, his velvety smooth voice sending shivers up my spine.

I leaned forward, resting my head against his chest before I turned and kissed the cool skin there, mumbling out a small "Yes" as I did so. I wanted to keep my cool, I needed this to go smoothly. I wanted to be good, and not push the boundaries too much in one night. Edward took a deep breath before continuing to slide his hands up my body, I lifted my arms so he could pull my shirt off. He stopped breathing as he dropped my shirt to the floor; his eyes gliding ever so slowly over my exposed torso. Stopping first on the dip of my collarbone, where he placed a small kiss. A sharp intake of breath escaped my traitorous lips, as his eyes descended to my breasts.

I looked up at his face, and watched as he held his finger up, indicating that he just needed a minute. I waited, trying to be patient, and after a moment he seemed to relax. I trailed my finger down the center of his chest and felt him shudder as I neared his belly button. I giggled, and began the descent to the tops of his pants. My hands were shaking so badly as I fumbled to get the button of his jeans undone.

Deep breaths, Bella. You can do this.  
After a moment, and a few more failed attempts, in which he stood perfectly still, I finally got the button undone, and slowly trailed the zipper down. Without breaking contact with him, I trailed my hands back up to his hip bones, and he let out a deep, low growl. I let my hands slide around towards his butt, and pushed his pants down to his ankles. He stepped out of them, and kicked them away, leaving him standing there in only his crimson silk boxers.

My heart started to pound as I noticed his manhood, straining against the fabric of his boxers. I quickly looked up into his eyes, a blush heating my cheeks, "I love you, Edward." He got down on one knee, and with hands, always so steady, he unbuttoned my shorts with ease, sliding them slowly down my legs. He placed a kiss on each of my hip bones, and I struggled to keep from moaning as his lips left a cold, tingly sensation that sent shivers throughout my entire body.

Edward picked up one of my feet, and pulled the shorts the rest of the way off, kissing the inside of my leg before placing it back on the floor. Repeating his actions with my other foot, he threw my shorts on the floor. Trailing his nose slowly from my knees, up to my hips, he placed a small kiss before continuing up to the center of my breasts. His hands followed his nose, but when he got to my hips, he glided them around to the small of my back. He placed a small kiss on the top of my left breast, and proceeded to pepper kisses on the rest of my chest until he got to my right breast. With each cool touch of his marble skin, a shuddering breath passed my lips. My eyes had long since fluttered closed, my head tipping back in ecstasy. I heard Edward sigh, quiet as anything, as my hair tickled his fingers.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me the rest of the distance into his cold body. I inhaled sharply as goosebumps spread across my entire body, and his manhood pressed into my lower stomach. His breathing stopped for a moment, when he felt the friction between our bodies. After a moment he slid his hands down my back, over my butt, until he rested them on the back of my thighs, bending slightly to pick me up, I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he walked us to his bed once more. With each step, we brushed against each other; I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyelashes brushing against his skin. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from moaning, despite the pleasure coursing through me at his simple touch.

Heart pounding and breathing slightly erratic, he sat me down on the bed, and slid his hand around to my back once more to unfasten my bra. He knelt in front of me and placed his lips on mine as he trailed his fingers up over my shoulders to push the straps off my arms. He released my lips, and trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone and my shoulder. He kissed my stomach once more before pushing lightly with his lips to tell me to lay back.

He dropped his hands down to my hips once again, hooked his fingers under the panties Alice so kindly provided me with, and began sliding them off my hips. I lifted my butt to let him pull them off. When they were down to my ankles, he lifted my leg once again, placed a kiss on each of my ankles, before pulling the skimpy piece of lace all the way off. Then he did something I never expected. He balled the panties up in his hands, and placed it to his nose, inhaling deeply before throwing them off to the side. "Remind me to thank Alice for that later." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. Placing kisses sporadically on my body, he made his way back up to my mouth.

Kissing him deeply, I placed my hands on his shoulders, to try to communicate that I wanted him to sit now. Keeping my lips upon his, I pulled his boxers down slowly, secretly delaying the moment I'd have to look at him fully naked. I hesitated only a moment longer, before releasing his lips, and blushing at the sight of his manhood. I tried to clear my head as I slid his boxers the rest of the way off his body.

My whole body shook as Edward and I lay down together. Seeing him this way, for the first time, was making my head foggy. I had found him beautiful before, but now I had no words as I took in his glorious body. Part of me was afraid that this was all a dream. If it was, it was surely the best dream I'd ever had. Horny Bella decided she never wanted to wake up.

And I wasn't about to argue.

His marble skin was like ice against my fingertips, but I didn't care, I had to explore this new found territory. He stopped breathing, keeping perfectly still as I ran my fingers along his cold skin.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I began my exploration. I traced the planes and lines of his chest and arms with the tips of my fingers, marveling at how absolutely perfect he was. The coolness of his skin, the smooth texture… I could hardly believe he was real. Before I could stop myself, I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss where his heart should have been beating. I exhaled quietly, letting the warmth of my breath wash over his skin before I brushed my lips against his chest, as soft and as gentle as the wings of a butterfly.

A small shudder racked through his body at my simple gesture. Horny Bella started jumping up and down, waving a sign that said some pretty profane instructions on just what she'd like to be doing right now. I needed to learn how to better suppress her if I was going to get through this without breaking Edward's precious rule. Stupid, defiant, horny person…

I continued learning his physique, trailing my hand down to his stomach. The definition in his muscles made me yearn to touch him all the more. I placed another kiss along his belly button, breathing out and brushing my lips across the skin for the second time, since he reacted so well earlier.

"Bella," his velvety smooth voice, so full of yearning, washed over me in a rush.

My face blushed brighter than I ever thought possible at the tone in his voice. I had never heard him speak that way, somehow it confirmed for me that he really did want and desire me the way I desired him.

He cupped my face in his hands, smirking at my shyness.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment, but then lowered my eyes back to his body. Breathing slowly, deeply, I tried to continue.

My fingers ran down along his stomach to his hips, tracing along the bone. I placed my lips on his hips, and kissed each one, feeling him twitch against my lips.

What, a sensitive area? I'd have to file that one away for later use. I smiled against his skin when his body jerked and took in the flesh I had been exploring. The perfect "v" shape of his hips, the defined bones, and his beautiful stomach.

Then I lowered my gaze over the rest of him. I felt awkward just staring at his erection, but I really didn't know what to say. He was beyond words; any expectations that I had were washed out of the window. I had never seen a man completely bare before, but I knew that Edward was just right for me. My heart ached at the thought, full of love for the beautiful man that lay beneath me.

I wanted to touch him, but his eyes warned me that his self control was waning. So, my hands traveled down his legs as my body did. As I moved, I glanced up at his face; he was looking up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. His hands were clenching fistfuls of the golden comforter beneath him, and I smiled, taking pride in the fact that I affected him so greatly. I leaned down and press my lips gently to his right foot and then to his left before moving back to lay in his arms.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering for a moment to relish the absolute perfect taste of his mouth. In a voice almost as quiet as a whisper, I muttered, "Thank you, Edward."

He pulled the blanket out from under us, making sure there was something between us so he wouldn't make me cold, before he wrapped his arms around my naked body. I snuggled into his chest, my favorite place, and placed another kiss where his heart should have been beating. Leaving my lips against his skin, I breathed, "I love you…" before breathing in the scent of him and closing my eyes in contentment.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head, lingering and taking a breath before saying, "I love you too, Bella. Forever and always."

* * *

**Adorable right? : ]**

**Reviews are always nice.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Or my next day off.. Whichever comes first.**

**: ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well my darlings, the wait is over for Chapter 7.**

**Sorry, once again for taking FOREVER to post.. I tried to post it ages ago but the document uploader was being less than cooperative.**

**Finally something a little more than fluffy for your perverted minds.**

**Huge thanks to Blue-Winter-Angel, she helped me amp this one up quite a bit.**

**So read on, and let me know what you think : )**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Bella POV

I awoke in what I've decided is the best way any woman should be allowed to wake up. Especially after dreaming about Horny Bella finally getting revenge on all of Edward's teasing.

Edward was pressed up against my back, his lips ghosting over the sensitive spot on my shoulder. I couldn't help but arch my back as I felt his fingers trace around to my chest, gently pinching my nipple. I sighed as he pressed his hard manhood into me while he continued pressing his lips all over the crook of my shoulder. I decided I couldn't keep pretending I was still asleep.

"Good morning to you too, love." I rolled over and kissed his chest, trying my best to suppress a giggle when I saw the expression on his face.

His usually controlled features were riddled with a look I'd only ever seen a few times.

Ultimate want and desire. His smoldering eyes were gazing into mine, his jaw was relaxed slightly, his lips still parted from kissing me. Horny Bella must have been noisy in her attacks of revenge last night, because I didn't know what else would have made him look like that so early in the morning.

"So, what did I say this time?" I was somewhat embarrassed but more curious to hear what this godly man of mine was so damn horny about.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin, and instead of speaking, he vanished, or as least I thought he did. Not even a second later, he was on top of me; pinning my hands to the bed, and kissing me everywhere his lips could reach.

If I wasn't so damn turned on by my dreams, I probably would have giggled senselessly. Horny Bella was encouraged even more when he peeked up at me from underneath his eyelashes before placing a kiss right on top of my hot mound.

My heart was racing, and my cheeks were heated, and I was panting. Could this really be real?

Then, when I thought I might die the happiest girl in the world, he did something I never expected.

In what felt like slow motion, I went from looking into his lust crazed eyes, to watching him swipe his icy tongue from the bottom of my wetness to the top of my mound. I'm pretty sure I had an orgasm, but I can't recall for sure. Because I awoke a few minutes later, to a very anxious Edward muttering to himself that he had killed me.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed like I never had in my entire life. Even Horny Bella was giggling like a lunatic.

"Are you…" I paused as another giggle overtook me. "Are you _crazy_?"More giggles. I had to slow down for a minute to try to catch my breath and finish what I had started to say.

Edward was looking at me like _I_ was crazy, although I couldn't understand why he didn't find this funny. I mean, I passed out from pure ecstasy. That happens, right? Right?!

Before I could speak, he launched himself at me, straddling me, and holding my face in his hands. He looked like he was examining a patient… Hmm, more ideas to brainstorm… Edward the very sexy doctor, and me his patient. I needed immediate attention. The attention only Edward could give me…

Oh yeah, crazed sex god on top of me… How could I forget?!

Rolling my eyes at the crazy direction my thoughts had decided to take, I let a lazy smile tug at my lips as I gazed up at the one man that made a sunrise look like a haggard old lady with no front teeth.

Ew.

Seeing my expression twist at the mental picture of the toothless old lady, Edward leaned forward, his golden eyes flicking across my face, wide with concern.

"Are you okay, Bella? Bella? Love, are you alright?"

I raised an eyebrow at him as my body began to shake with another round of giggles. "Edward, Edward, please take a breath. I know you don't need to breathe but, still…"

Listening to the randomness of the words that continued to spill from my mouth, my giggles intensified. Edward waited patiently for me to calm down, his eyes darkening a little bit as I wriggled and writhed beneath him. When I managed to calm down enough to speak without giggling, I tried again. "Honestly, I'm fine. It just felt good… really good." I blushed a little, averting his intense gaze.

I heard a deep, throaty chuckle from above me, but I didn't dare turn my head back. Eventually, Edward curled his fingers under my chin and turned my head towards his once again. "You mean, I didn't hurt you?"

My eyes widened, and I reached up to stroke my fingers down his cheek. "You thought you hurt me? Is that what this is about?" When he nodded, I sighed and stretched up just enough so that I could press my lips to his.

The minute our mouths became involved, all conversation was thrown out the window.

Edward groaned loudly and pushed me down onto the bed, his excitement clearly reignited. His left hand wrapped around the nape of my neck, his thumb brushing gently against my pulse point. I hummed against his lips and, with a tiny smile, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, the gasp that parted my lips gave him the opportunity to dive straight in. I don't know what brought this on… but there was no way that I was going to stop him long enough to ask.

With a satisfied moan, I reached up and wound my arms around Edward's neck, responding with enthusiasm when his tongue flicked across my top lip. We continued to kiss that way until I ran short of breath, I didn't want to stop kissing him, but surely enough, he heard the sudden erratic thump of my heart. Pulling away, he began to trail kisses down my neck towards my chest.

"What brought all this on?" I gasped as he nipped at the tender skin of my left breast.

He smiled and glanced up at me from underneath his long lashes. "I did a lot of thinking last night, Bella." He muttered, kissing all around my breast, purposely avoiding the spot that I needed him the most. "Your dreams… The way they make you react when you are asleep, Bella… I can't help myself.. Hearing you say how badly you want me.. And the naughty things you say when you let your guard down… I literally almost took you while you were sleeping last night." Hearing that, I blushed violently, and my sharp intake of breath made him look at me with a puzzled expression. "Furthermore, I don't feel that it would hurt for us to do a little research…. Before we try to do… Well before the wedding night. So, I decided that I need to cross off a few of the suggestions on my list."

Oh God…

I moaned loudly, shuddering as his lips wrapped around my hardened nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, his teeth gliding against it ever so carefully. If Edward wanted to cross off some of the things on his list… I wasn't about to start complaining.

Appreciating my lack of questioning, Edward released my nipple with a pop before blowing an arctic breath over it, watching as I arched upwards, in search of more.

"What do you want, my little vixen?" He asked in a low voice, his hands gliding down my sides before coming to rest on my thighs.

Jeez… How much thinking did he do last night?

"Edward," I gasped. "I want… I want…"

"What was that, love? You need to be clear." He teased, his lips curling up into a large smirk.

Tossing my head from side to side, I craned my neck and moaned, "More… I need more."

He groaned above me before tightening his grip on my thighs and pushing them apart, revealing my most secret spot to his wide, awed eyes.

"Bella…" He choked. "You're so beautiful, open and willing… waiting for my touch."

Mkay… he just ran his tongue all over the place he was now staring at. Why did he only just start to ramble on about it? Horny Bella whined in protest. Less talk, more tongue!

I whimpered his name, meeting his dark golden gaze mere seconds before he bent down, resting his weight on the mattress. He exhaled lightly across my heated flesh, smiling when my thighs quivered next to his head. With a sigh of my name, he leaned forward and ran his nose across the dripping skin.

"Edward!" I gasped, my palms slapping against the golden comforter as he kissed my throbbing clit. What was he _doing _to me?

He chuckled against me, parting his lips and darting his ice cold tongue out, completing two small circles around my swollen bud before pressing another kiss there. I sobbed in ecstasy and blindly reached for him; I sighed when my fingers made contact with his silky bronze locks. I fisted my hands in it, tugging him closer to me.

"Patience, Bella." Edward mumbled against my skin, chuckling at my high pitched squeal as the vibrations sent a shudder through me. I was desperate for release, and he was telling me to be _patient? _

Just when I thought I would spontaneously combust from lack of friction, Edward's right hand slid down my thigh to the flesh he was running his lips over. I was barely able to contain my violent cry of pleasure as he sunk a long, cold finger inside me. I bucked my hips into his face, rolling them wildly as he sucked my clit between his lips, flicking it aggressively with his tongue. I desperately wanted him to move the finger that was resting inside me; and, as if he read my thoughts, he wriggled his finger, sending some of the most delicious sensations zinging through my body.

My back arched and I cried his name, the sound melting into a long moan as he dragged his finger out of my dripping folds, waited a moment, and then shoved it straight back in.

I gasped, my eyes popping wide as he curled it up, his lips still latched onto my clit.

"Edward… fingers… Add another one." I whispered, both hearing and feeling him growl against my skin before he eased another finger into me, stretching me in the most pleasurable way possible.

I rolled my hips again as his fingers began to move inside me. He pulled them out before gliding them straight back in, each time, his knuckles brushed his chin as his lips stayed wrapped around my throbbing bundle of nerves.

My muscles began to tighten after a few short minutes, and, noticing my body racing towards release, his fingers began to speed up, pushing and pulling within me at vampire speed. I began to tremble as his long digits touched places inside me that I never knew existed. Before I was ready, he curled both fingers up like he had earlier, pressing against the one spot that made my back arch at a violent angle.

"Right there, Edward!" I cried, tightening around him. "Right there… I'm so close."

A few more pushes and sucks later, I came undone. I cried out in total orgasmic bliss as my back arched, my thighs tightened around Edward's head as he continued his movements, letting me ride out my mind-blowing orgasm as it rolled over me. My lips parted, my eyes popping wide as my heart began to race, my chest heaving violently as I attempted to get air into my lungs. I contracted around Edward's fingers in heavy bursts.

A few gasping minutes later, I exhaled loudly and slumped back onto the mattress.

Edward pulled away from his spot between my legs. Seeing him with glistening lips, a cocky smirk on his face and his eyes bright, hair sticking out at all angles… He was the sexiest creature I'd ever seen in my life. Without missing a beat, he was up at my neck, his lips leaving kisses across the skin there.

"Bella?" He mumbled, his left hand sweeping through my hair as his right hand covered my aching breast, his nimble digits tweaking my nipple. Insatiable.

"Hmm?" I groaned in response, my eyes fluttering shut. My body was limp but I was more than ready or another round.

"Do you mind... taking a deep breath?"

"Of course... why do you – _OH!" _

Edward began to suck on the skin that covered my racing pulse point, his hand groping blindly as his hips began to rock against my own. Our centers touched and we moaned in unison. I couldn't think clearly as his throbbing cock glided across my slick flesh. One small move and he would be inside me… the simple thought made my center spasm sharply. The tip of Edward's rigid length caught my clit with each pass, earning a quiet whimper from me.

In a bright flash of light, I came again. Edward ripped his mouth away from my neck as he grunted loudly, the sound melting into a growl as his back arched, his head falling onto my shoulder as his hips twitched. I felt his manhood throb against me before cool spurts hit my heated core.

"Oh!" I gasped, my head tipping back as I realized that I'd brought him to orgasm.

"Bella," He moaned against my shoulder, his hips rocking forward as he came down from his high. With a tender kiss on my skin, he raised his head to meet my gaze.

I stared back with blank eyes; my head was swimming with thoughts of him and the incredible things he made me feel. Realizing that I had his cool release on my center and inner thighs, I winked and glided my hand down between us, swiping my finger across a cool spot before raising it to my lips and sucking. He tasted like sunshine and sugar.

Yum.

"Jesus, Bella…" He sighed, pulling my finger out of my mouth and kissing me tenderly.

"You're incredible."

"Ha!" I laughed, hooking my legs around his waist, watching him with a tender expression. "You're one to talk… you're amazing and I love you so much."

He smiled, "I love you, too, Bella. With all my heart."

"I know." I exhaled and let my head rest against the sot pillow. "Now… what numbers did you cross off?" I asked quietly, running my fingers down his cheeks and neck before they danced across his defined chest.

"I crossed off two, three and four." He stated proudly.

I struggled to remember what they were, but, because she's awesome, Horny Bella provided me with the answers I was looking for.

_2. Mark Bella as my own._

_3. Pleasure Bella with my hands._

_4. Pleasure Bella with my mouth._

"Wow," I gasped. "I think I need to catch up."

Edward laughed, brushing his lips across my eyebrow. "Later, sweetheart. Right now, I think we need to have a shower."

"Mmm," I sighed as he kissed me again. "Sounds like an idea…"

He chuckled quietly and scooped me up into his arms before he slinked off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to my hair before continuing on his way.

When we reached the bathroom, Edward set me gently on the ground and reached into the shower, turning on the water and waiting until it was the perfect temperature before he took my hand and pulled me gently in. I smiled, tipping my head back as the water ran over my body, cleaning me of things I wasn't sure I wanted to let go of yet.

One thing I knew was that we had overstepped some massive boundaries this morning. I wasn't sure what Edward had been thinking about while I slept, but I was more than happy that he'd done it. I felt so content and relaxed, it was total bliss.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?" Edward asked, watching me with a curious expression, his hands beginning to run across my slippery skin. His simple touch made the heat between my legs increase. Suddenly… I wanted his touch again.

What did I say? Insatiable.

"You," I answered simply, turning and pressing my back against him. "Take me again?" I asked gently, tipping my head back so that it rested on his shoulder. "Please?"

He laughed gently, turning his head and brushing his lips against my own. "I can't resist you, Bella." He sighed, kissing me deeply as he sunk his fingers inside me again.

Yep. Total bliss.

When we got out of the shower, both freshly cleaned and doubly satisfied, he toweled me off, and helped me dress in another outfit so conveniently provided by Alice. We descended the stairs and he proceeded to make me breakfast; French toast with blueberries and whipped cream.

Horny Bella was coming up with some naughty ideas about that whipped cream. And what specific body parts she wanted to lick it off of Edward. As I was finishing the last bite, Emmett walked into the kitchen, looked straight at me and smiled a HUGE grin. And if it wasn't already embarrassing enough that six other vampires in the house knew exactly what Edward and I had done, he walked up to me and said, "Edward, OH EDWARD! Right there! I'm so close! OH MY GOD!" in the most girly voice he could muster. Then giggled like a lunatic as the blush covering my face could give a flaming sunset a run for it's money.

Edward was looking back and forth from Emmett and me, as if deciding if he should laugh, or crack Emmett a good one. After a minute, I couldn't help it.. I started giggling like a crazy person. Edward followed, his bellowing laugh musical and velvety. It was pure magic.

* * *

**I love comical endings : )**

**Review and let me know what you think loveys!**


End file.
